


The Paradise I Dreamed Of

by silentterror



Category: VIXX
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Heavy BDSM, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentterror/pseuds/silentterror
Summary: Hakyeon had zero control as a child leading into his young adult life. As an adult, he needed to be in control. It isnecessary.Jaehwan never wanted control. He was the baby of his family and always doted on. He stillneededthat.Taekwoon didn't know what he wanted orneeded. Not until he met Jaehwan and his beautiful Master Hakyeon.





	The Paradise I Dreamed Of

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a video I saw on facebook of two strangers playing the piano in an airport. I honestly have no idea how it became a Master/slave thing or an ot3 thing, but it did..

“Mas-”

“My love, remember where we are,” a man with skin the color of gold and hair of shining silver said to the slighter man sitting beside him.

“Ah. Yes, I’m sorry, Sir,” the other man said after glancing around and taking in the airport surroundings.

“It’s ok, my love. Anyways, what were you going to say, Hwannie?” Hakyeon, the silver haired man, asked after closing his book and sitting it to the side.

“Look at the man playing the piano. He’s so pretty,” Jaehwan, Hakyeon’s “love”, was staring at a piano placed in the center of the airport waiting area. There was a lanky man with shoulder length onyx hair playing an unknown melody on the ivory keys.

“Go play with him,” Hakyeon said, beckoning in the direction of the piano.

“But I don’t know the song,” Jaehwan said, his voice catching in his throat with emotion at the thought of not being able to carry out the other man’s wishes. 

“I’m sure he’ll teach you. I’ll stay close,” Hakyeon said with a consoling hand on Jaehwan’s arm.

“O-ok,” Jaehwan stuttered out after wiping at his eyes; a few tears were gathered on the brink of falling.

The light brown haired man slowly stood up and made his way toward the center of the waiting area.

“Excuse me,” he said quietly in English, stammering a bit. “Can I play with you?” Jaehwan managed to speak plainly, but his breath hitched when the pretty man stopped playing and met his eyes.

“Can you follow by watching a pattern?” the pianist asked, his voice even softer and quieter than Jaehwan’s, wrapping awkwardly around the English sounds.

“Yes,” Jaehwan responded breathlessly.

“Ok,” the other man said quietly, his eyes sliding down to look at the thin black leather band around Jaehwan’s neck.

The stranger moved down the chair to make room for the standing man. “I’ll repeat it a few times, you jump in when you can on these keys,” he said as he pointed out eight keys on the high note side.

When he received a hummed affirmation, the pianist began to play the basic rhythm of the previous melody. Soon after, a second set of hands joined his on the appointed keys. After a few measures of playing the same rhythm, the pianist told Jaehwan to keep playing the melody while he began to play other notes. Not long after changing the notes he was playing, the black haired man began to sing, but the words weren’t in English; in fact, they were in Korean.

Jaehwan stopped playing and stared at the stranger, shocked by the sudden explosion of his native tongue.

“Jaehwan,” a stern voice said from above the man’s shoulder, startling Jaehwan and the stranger, causing him to stop playing. “You were told to keep playing, why did you stop?”

“Sorry, Sir,” Jaehwan said in Korean, his head bent and staring at the ivory and black keys. 

“Do not apologize to me. This gentleman deserves your apology. Ask him his name so you can apologize properly,” Hakyeon said, adopting a casual posture against the piano.

“Excuse me, what is your name?” Jaehwan said, not meeting the stranger’s eyes, embarrassed by his behavior, but also not looking away in a disrespectful manner.

“Taekwoon,” the stranger said, his voice softer than before, eyes flickering between Hakyeon and Jaehwan’s necklace.

“Taekwoon, I am sorry I stopped playing when I wasn’t told to. I will continue playing if you want me to,” Jaehwan’s head hung low with shame of disobeying. 

Taekwoon, not having a response, looked to Hakyeon, his eyes alight with curiosity. Hakyeon simply nodded at the pianist and spoke up, “Play, Jaehwan.”

With the command, the younger man began to play as told. Soon after, Taekwoon began to play his part as well as continuing the lyrics. After a few measures, Hakyeon began to move, his body naturally finding the flow of the song and letting it control his movements. As Taekwoon’s melodious voice flew through him, Hakyeon twirled around the piano, his body light and fluid.

When Taekwoon finished the lyrics, he urged Jaehwan to fade out his playing, and when the final note ended, Hakyeon struck a finishing pose. Everyone within range of the piano applauded the trio and their impromptu concert. All of a sudden, an announcement for Jaehwan and Hakyeon’s flight came over the loudspeaker. Quickly, the couple gathered their belongings, but didn’t go around the corner before Jaehwan was able to yell over his shoulder, “See you again, Taekwoon!”

 

* * *

 

“Sit by the window, Hwannie,” Hakyeon commanded softly as he stored his carry on bag in the compartment above the seats. 

“As you wish, Sir,” the smaller man said as he followed the command and settled in for the long flight. 

After Hakyeon finished putting his and Jaehwan’s luggage in the overhead storage he glanced around the airplane only to have his eye catch on long, shaggy black hair a few rows in front of where Hakyeon was standing. His suspicions were confirmed when the owner of the ebony locks turned to put his own luggage in the overhead compartment. With a small smile to himself, Hakyeon sat down and pulled his book out.

“Sir,” Jaehwan started, sounding unsure with what he wanted to say next.

“Yes, Hwannie?” Hakyeon said, not looking up from his book.

“I really want to see Taekwoon again,” the younger male said with a whine edging its way into his voice. 

Smirking, Hakyeon allowed his sight to trail to the seat the aforementioned male was currently sitting in. “I have a feeling you will be seeing him sooner than you think, my love,” the silver haired man said with another small smile.

“Sir?” Jaehwan said, his eyes large with confusion.

“You need to eat. I will be back. Stay here and don’t wander off,” Hakyeon said, already standing up and making his was toward the nearest stewardess.

On his way back from gathering a snack for Jaehwan, Hakyeon was able to not only see that no one was sitting beside Taekwoon across the aisle, but that Taekwoon was reading a rather familiar book.

‘Perfect,’ Hakyeon thought to himself as he walked back to his partner.

“Ohh my favorite! Thank you, Sir!” Jaehwan cried excitedly when he saw the snacks and drink Hakyeon had brought for him. 

“Of course, my love. Now eat up and try to get some rest. We have a long flight ahead of us,” Hakyeon said, his hand running through Jaehwan’s soft hair, while his other flipped the pages of the book on his lap.

Soon after he finished eating, Jaehwan propped himself up with a travel pillow and was out like a light. Hakyeon waited a while to ensure Jaehwan was in a deep sleep before he extracted his hand from Jaehwan’s locks and put his book away once more. Carefully, he stood up and made his way to the open seat near where Taekwoon was sitting.

The other man didn’t seem to notice Hakyeon’s presence, as he was too engrossed in the book he was reading. 

“Interested in slaves, are you?” Hakyeon said with an unwavering voice.

Startled, Taekwoon jumped a bit, almost dropping his book on the floor, before he looked up at the intruder. The moment he comprehended what Hakyeon had asked him, his face began to turn the color of a fresh cherry.

“Excuse me?” Taekwoon said in the same quiet voice from the airport.

“The book you are reading,” Hakyeon said, nodding at Taekwoon’s hands. “Are you interested in slaves?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, I am reading Sleeping Beauty,” Taekwoon said almost inaudibly, attempting to casually cover the front of the book.

Hakyeon leveled an unimpressed look right into Taekwoon’s soul before saying, “Funny because I know you are not reading just any Sleeping Beauty, seeing how I, myself, am currently finishing the last part of the series. The Bridle Path and Punishment Hall were a few of my favorite scenes. So I ask again, are you interested in slaves?” Hakyeon’s voice started out soft and kind before it transitioned into a tone more stern, but still as kind. All of sudden, a loud groan could be heard from behind Hakyeon. “Ah, it seems as though my own is currently waking up. I must attend to him,” the silver haired man stood up and made to return to his partner. “Ah,” he exclaimed, appearing to remember something. “Here, call me when you have your answer,” Hakyeon said, placing a small black card on top of Taekwoon’s book, before turning away and returning to his rightful seat. 

“Sir, where did you go?” Jaehwan whined, groggily.

“Shh, my love, it’s ok; I am here now. Go back to sleep,” Hakyeon said, pulling Jaehwan’s head onto his shoulder, his eyes never leaving Taekwoon.

 

* * *

 

“Sir, I'm tired,” Jaehwan whined, rubbing his eyes with a large yawn.

“I know, love, but you have to stay awake now. You slept on the plane so you have to wait for night to sleep again. Otherwise you'll stay jet-lagged and never sleep when you should,” Hakyeon responded as he finished putting their luggage in the trunk of the taxi. 

“But,” Jaehwan started, prepared to argue. 

“Ah, no arguing, Jaehwan. You know the rules,” the older man stated, opening the door of the car for the younger. 

“Yes, Sir,” Jaehwan muttered, sliding into the car. 

“What would you like to do when we get home, darling?” Hakyeon asked the sleepy man after telling the driver their address. 

“I want to play,” Jaehwan responded quietly, looking at his shoes instead of the other man.

“Jaehwan,” Hakyeon said sternly, a hand suddenly held firmly onto Jaehwan’s knee. “Look at me when you are speaking. I let you get away with it while we were in public but we aren't anymore. You know the rules; follow them,” Hakyeon said quietly but sternly into Jaehwan’s ear. 

“Yes, Sir,” Jaehwan’s voice was full of shame at his blatant disobedience.

“Good. Now, we have been away for over two weeks, I'm sure the house needs some tending to. You shall clean the house first, then you can play if you are done in a timely manner,” Hakyeon’s grip loosened a bit on Jaehwan’s leg, but it never left completely. 

“Yes, Sir,” Jaehwan said quietly, eyes trained on Hakyeon’s in fear of disappointing him any further. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi, The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty by Anne Rice is a fantastic series and I highly recommend it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from VIXX's B.O.D.Y.


End file.
